


[Podfic] Full Service Firm

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>recorded for fishpatrol for the informal twitter podfic exchange.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Full Service Firm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Service Firm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110841) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> recorded for fishpatrol for the informal twitter podfic exchange.

**Time:** 1:03:00  
 **Size:** 58 MB (mp3) || 30 MB (m4b)

[mp3](http://www.box.com/s/xugt3ubgvgyvz2z73730) || [m4b](http://www.box.com/s/8kmfcumo3pfdov9lgrm8)


End file.
